The present invention relates to an apparatus for contacting gas and liquid comprising a vessel having fluid inlet means and fluid outlet means.
Known in the art is a vessel filled with contacting material, wherein, during normal operation, gas and liquid are passed co-currently through the vessel to obtain intensive contacting between gas and liquid.